Feeling Blue
by the infamou5 c0pyc4t
Summary: Once upon a time, copier wrote this story... Puu seeks comfort in Keiko's lonely bedroom. MA Warning... even more so, PUU warning!


**Blue Balls**

ccc

Yusuke had made off like a bandit in the night with the playboys from Kuwabara's house. The big lug hadn't even noticed that underneath his bed had been raided. Luckily for Yusuke, Shizuru shouted at her little brother and forced him to clean dishes while they were in the middle of a video game. With the red head gone, Yusuke dug under his best friend's bed and stole the stash that he was now covering with his jacket as he hurried home. As usual, his mom wouldn't be there, and he could fully enjoy them.

He practically leapt into the apartment, laughing victoriously as the door slammed behind him. "Thanks for the gift, Kuwabara!" he mockingly shouted as he held up the nudie magazines. Cuddling them, he danced over to his room. His wide smile stayed in place until he saw someone that would dampen his mood.

"Puu!" The blue penguin-freak that was his spirit animal hopped up and down excitedly on his bed. He fluttered with his wings over to his other half, hoping to be welcomed with kind arms.

The window became Puu's exit after Yusuke kicked him out. Whimpering, Puu hovered in the air and turned to watch Yusuke. "Come back later," shouted the winner of the Dark Tournament. "Go hang out with Kayko or something!" The window was then slammed shut and the curtains were drawn. With nothing more that could be done, Puu took Yusuke's advice, flying off to visit Kayko late at night.

In the meantime, Yusuke drooled over the treasures lying before him. Like a boy at Christmas morning, he couldn't decide which present to open first. The bulge in his trousers was becoming unbearable, but he promised that it would be unleashed soon. Grabbing a random playboy, he opened it and began to look through with hungry eyes. Too bad it was, he thought, that Kayko never put out…

ccc

Every action had a reaction. While Yusuke indulged himself, stirring his young hormones, his feelings were also shared elsewhere. Standing on the windowsill of Kayko's bedroom, Puu whimpered. Stirrings were happening within him that had not happened before. Natural urges told him that he needed to stimulate the area that was growing, but fate was sometimes cruel…

His small arms couldn't even reach the area of discomfort. And because this had never happened before, he had no way to relieve himself of the uncomfortable bulge swelling in the hidden sheath between his legs.

"Puu! What are you doing out there?" Kayko was quick to open her bedroom window upon seeing Yusuke's spirit pet and brought him out of the cold. He cooed when he was brought to her chest after shivering in the cold; he had almost forgotten the stirrings within him. "Oh, did that Yusuke kick you out again? He can be such a jerk."

Now that the problem of cold was done with, Puu whimpered. "Puu…" He squirmed slightly in her embrace, feeling some of the pressure fade upon cozying the small lump against her abdomen.

"Huh?" Kayko held Puu out at arm's length to inspect him. He was sounding distressed, but he did not look injured. That was, until, she noticed the hump just beneath the round patch of light blue fur of his belly. "What's this?" she murmured. She cradled Puu in the crook of her left elbow and ran a fingertip over the top of the bump. Surely, it couldn't be what she thought it was; it was too small for that. During her finger's search, she found a slit that opened up to a pouch. She decided that whatever was in there was causing Puu to act in pain.

She almost screamed and held Puu away from her when a blue, human-like penis sprung up from the pouch. Contrary to the size of the bulge, the phallus stood erect at seven inches. She couldn't help but gawk at it. It was incomprehensible to believe that it was withheld in Puu's small body, being that it reached up to his eyebrows! But, considering that he was a spirit beast, it made some sense; after all, Kurama could make the tiniest of plants grow into monsters the size of skyscrapers.

Whining softly, Puu looked a little bit relieved to finally have himself exposed. Kayko, however, was flabbergasted. "Oh my gosh, Puu! What… what is this?" she stammered. She knew very well what it was, but what she wanted to know is why. Of course, when some clarity came back to her senses, she concluded that Yusuke was doing something dirty. Her wide eyes narrowed into a death-glare, and her fingers curled into fists. "Yusuke, you… you perverted brat!"

Her anger would have to wait, though, for she had a spirit creature at arm's length with an erection practically pointing at her face. Clear fluid had beaded at the tip, a strong indication of how aroused he was. It pulsed from the constant blood flow that kept it as hard as a rock. With the pitiful look on Puu's face, Kayko could tell that he wanted to rid himself of this vexation, but without a mate – and with stubby arms that couldn't actually handle himself – he was doomed to suffer.

She couldn't leave him in such agony, but what exactly could she do? Could she really stimulate Puu to completion, toy with his… cock until its sack was empty? She didn't have the first clue about how to do that! She knew about sex, but was rather clueless about going about the methods Shizuru had told her about; Kuwabara's older sister had told her and Botan while at the Dark Tournament of her sex life during a drunken stupor, mentioning times she had jerked two guys off at once and how she loved giving head, sucking tasty semen straight from the source. She even admitted that when she was younger, she had given her own brother a handjob while they took a bath together. She even slurped his cum off her hand because she loved the taste so much.

Was semen really that tasty? Kayko snapped out of her thoughts when the cock throbbed. The mournful spirit creature whimpered as a bead of pre-cum dribbled from the tip of his penis. Kayko's resolve made her eyes flare with determination. If Yusuke was going to indulge himself and not have the patience to wait until the two of them were ready, then she decided it would be okay to do this, if only one time. After all, Puu was Yusuke in a sense.

Puu was set rather forcefully down on the bed, and she kneeled before him. "Don't worry, Puu. It'll go away after this," she said sweetly with a smile. As confident as she sounded, when her eyes acknowledged the blue phallus pulsating near her face, she wavered. Her lips were dry, so she ran her tongue out to moisten them. _I can do this_, she told herself. With hesitant fingers, she grasped the heated flesh with cool hands, which made Puu whimper. It wasn't so bad holding a penis, she considered as she curiously pumped her fist up and down, taking a moment to pet the velvety head with soft fingertips; pre-cum stuck to her digits until she pulled her hand far enough away. She examined the clear fluid, sniffed it, and finally decided to taste it. Surprisingly sweet!

Her index finger lingered in between her lips for a moment. Well, since it didn't taste bad, it shouldn't be that big of a deal. Once again, she reasoned that Puu was just another part of Yusuke. Heck, it could even bring some practice towards the day she actually did decide to go all the way with him!

The hand returned to grab Puu's erection. She held it firm at the base before leaning in. Her eyes shut and her other hand kept her hair behind her ear as she took the final plunge. She took the bulbous head of the cock between her lips and grimaced. Though Puu seemed to enjoy it as he shuddered and involuntarily pushed his hips forward a little, Kayko had to get some real grit to take more of this. Hastily, as though it would end this ordeal, her tongue sloppily removed the pre-cum that had smeared the head, replacing it with a heavy coat of saliva.

"Puu~" The spirit beast cooed at the feeling. At long last, he was getting some relief. And while Kayko didn't have any real technique other than moving her head back and forth slowly like any other first-timer, he couldn't complain and found himself on the path of awesome completion.

Kayko mentally told herself for motivation: _keep going, keep going_. She was shocked at how surprisingly easy it was for the column of flesh to move back and forth in her mouth. Her tongue was kept flat at the bottom of her mouth, not knowing that its use could seriously help during a blowjob; at least its surface gave a nice massage to the underside of Puu's dick.

When she thought she could take the whole thing into her mouth, she instantly reeled from the phallus and coughed with several strings of her spit connecting her to the object that struck her gag reflex. As she tried to catch her breath, she still had the presence of mind to continue to stroke Puu with an almost-uncomfortably tight fist; the squeeze made the bulbous head swell considerably with caught blood.

Kayko recaptured the dick after a few seconds, latching onto the crown with her lips. For some reason, she found it easiest to just suck on the cock's tip, and it also seemed to pull the greatest reactions from Yusuke's spirit beast. Perhaps if she had known how much it truly affected Puu, she wouldn't have stayed on as long as she did.

A thick splatter of spirit jizz coated the top of her mouth a moment after the cock noticeably engorged. Startled by what was happening, Kayko jerked back, mouth ajar and flowing Puu's spunk onto the front of her pajama's, her hand frantically and experimentally still pulling on the pulsating blue member. More of the fluid sprayed from the tiny slit at the head, and she couldn't move out of the way in time without carelessly throwing Puu away; she gasped several times as the milky froth discharged all over her face, some refilling her mouth.

Puu grunted in effort, forcefully ejecting all of his cum during this orgasm. He seemed frantic to be rid of it all, but uncaring of where it landed. Therefore, Kayko was left with a gooey mess on her face and chest. She could tolerate it, so long as it helped the adorable penguin-freak out. Her nipples tightened when the saturation of Puu's cum seeped through her top to dampen her b-cup breasts. The sensation somehow made her feel more comfortable – not in her clothes, but with semen covering her.

Slowly, she opened her eyes. Some semen was carefully wiped off the bridge of her nose. The taste that remained in her mouth had been swallowed without her even realizing it; the cum had left her throat burning.

When she looked, she expected Puu's penis to have retracted, but it was still hard. The beast still looked pitiful, yearning for release. Just what did he want? She had given him a blowjob! He came! Why wasn't that enough?!

These were questions Kayko's mind should've been screaming, but her arousal had been peaked. She bit her lower lip as consideration ran through her head. Giving her virginity to Puu didn't seem right since she wanted that experience to actually be with Yusuke. Still, her body demanded to be satisfied. Was it so immoral to forgo vaginal penetration to try out something she had embarrassedly heard from perverted individuals?

Anal sex was something she once frowned upon, but there wasn't harm in trying it out. Puu needed some more stimulation, and she needed to be rid of this ache at her crotch. If he could fulfill her desires without stealing her chastity – of the vagina, that is – satisfying her anally wouldn't be too much of a problem. No one could know.

Making up her mind, Kayko stood up and awkwardly looked around. Cum leaked down her face, and she realized that her door was unlocked. The first thing she did was rectify that hazard so that her dad or mom wouldn't see her fucking something that looked like a stuffed penguin-freak. She closed the curtains tightly as though someone would leap up and peek in.

Next order of business was preparation. There was some lotion bottle on her bedroom's desk, which she would slather Puu's dick with. With trembling fingers, she picked it up and poured a good portion of its contents on her open palm. She nervously approached Puu and told him to be still. He did as he was told, for whatever she asked him to do surely must've been for his benefit. If only he knew…

Puu cooed when he felt the cool and slick substance slide over his saliva-coated dick. She jerked him a few times to test out the slickness: perfect. Hopefully, this would stave off some of the pain from being entered anally; she heard it was really painful.

To add to her comfort, she opened her pajama top to free her breasts, slick with the cum that oozed through the fabric. She experimentally tweaked her brown nipples that had risen into hard bumps. They were very sensitive, she found out, much more than normal; she enjoyed touching them.

"Um, excuse me, Puu." Manners just couldn't seem to leave her, and she picked up Puu and set him at the head of her bed. This gave her room to crawl on the mattress. She was on all fours until she let the side of her face fall against the bed, her hands no longer supporting her in favor of grasping the hem of her bottoms. Steeling herself, she descended them down to mid-thigh, exposing her heart-shaped ass and dripping arousal. Puu's eyes almost turned into hearts when he saw her arousal. He cheered, thinking that he was going to take her pussy.

"G… get up, Puu." Kayko's voice wavered, but she wanted this. Better to just get it over with. Flapping his ears once landed Puu on her buttocks, stubby hands and talons carefully keeping hold on her. He moved his hips to aim for her pussy and finally managed to poke her entrance. Kayko jerked when he began to sink into her, and a loud moan filled her room. Her vagina had never been penetrated before; sexual exploration of herself had been denied. When he met with her barrier, sending a twinge of pain through her, she snapped out of the pleasure brought about by her vaginal walls yielding to his cock. "No, Puu! Let me!"

He whined when she reached down and extracted him from her body. There was some fumbling around for a while until the head of his cock pressed against a much tighter hole than her virgin cunt. She told him to do it, and he understood, though he didn't know of the discomfort it would cause. The blue Spirit Beast gasped his name when he shoved past the tight ring of muscle and plunged into a tight warmness.

Kayko shoved her face into the covers to keep from screaming out loud from the pain. She felt like her entire body was going to tear apart around Puu's girth. She wished that he stopped at two inches, but the lubrication made it just too easy for all seven inches to be forced in all at once. When Puu had nestled himself completely in her rectum, he shuddered pleasantly and took a moment to revel in the feeling. Then he began to move, much to Kayko's distress. She grunted as the small creature pounded into her with surprising force. He could only extract little more than two inches at time, but it felt good to both partners.

Giving into her instincts, Kayko began to finger her crotch with two fingers, taking care to rub her clit with her thumb. With her other hand, she squeezed at her tits. When her anus adjusted to Puu's size, she had to admit that it didn't feel too bad. She felt choked up, but that was about it. Soon, she was moving her hips to push back into the penguin-freak's thrusts.

For the first time in her life, she came. Her eyes shut tight and her mouth widened while she came. The scream she emitted was unrestrained, and it was a miracle that her father didn't burst in, thinking there was an intruder. Her pussy clutched at her thrusting digits. The entirety of her body tensed, particularly her ass. Like pulling the trigger of a gun, she caused Puu to shoot. Two large globs of his spiritual essence poured into her before he yanked out of her. During their fucking, her shirt had rolled up to expose her back; that part of her was rained upon by Puu's spouting erection. The ejaculation was a much larger quantity than he had shot onto her face. The white puddles overflowed and dribbled down her sides.

The feeling was amazing, Kayko had to admit; not just the orgasm, but the feel of nice, warm, fresh jizz covering her. She could understand why Shizuru loved it so much now. Giggling and exhausted, she plopped down on her bed.

Puu waddled up from behind her, singing his name. She peeked open an eye and smiled tiredly; his dick had finally retracted, and he was looking quite pleased. "You really are a little cutie, Puu," she mumbled and kissed him on the cheek. Puu smiled and nestled down against her tit. The softness of it became his pillow for the night.

The only worry Kayko had before she passed out was cleaning herself up when she awoke.

ccc

At the Urameshi residence, Yusuke was just coming out of the bathroom after rubbing one out. He had a smile on his face while zipping up his pants. "Yep, that felt good. Maybe even better than Kayko would be!" He laughed and did a jig as he went to his room to go to sleep.

ccc


End file.
